This invention relates to insulated glazing assemblies, and, more particularly, to insulated glazing assemblies for vehicles having awning-type opening and closing movement.
Passenger vehicles such as busses, recreational vehicles, rail cars, and the like typically have windows, including both fixed and opening windows. Certain windows on such vehicles, e.g., emergency egress windows, open freely about a hinge once unlatched, but cannot be opened and closed in a controlled manner. The frame for some known vehicle windows is exposed around the periphery of the window, detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the window. It is desirable to have a window design that permits the window to be opened and closed in a controlled manner with an awning-like movement, has an insulated glazing, and permits at least a portion of the frame of the window to be hidden behind the glazing pane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glazing assembly that reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
In accordance with a first aspect, an awning-type insulated glazing assembly includes an insulated glazing having a first glazing pane and a second glazing pane mounted parallel to and spaced from the first glazing pane. The first glazing pane has a marginal portion that extends beyond the second glazing pane in at least a first direction in a plane of the first glazing pane. A mounting hinge defines a hinge axis and is secured to the insulated glazing for hingedly mounting the insulated glazing for awning-type movement about the hinge axis between an open position and a closed position. A window regulator is secured to the insulated glazing for controlling the awning-type movement of the insulated glazing about the hinge axis.
In accordance with a second aspect, an awning-type insulated glazing assembly for installation in a vehicle window opening includes a first insulated glazing unit having a first glazing pane and a second glazing pane mounted parallel to and spaced from the first glazing pane. Mounting bracketry includes a mounting hinge defining a hinge axis, the mounting bracketry being secured to the first insulated glazing unit for hingedly mounting the first insulated glazing unit for awning-type movement in the window opening about the hinge axis between an open position and a closed position. The first glazing pane has a marginal portion that extends beyond the second glazing pane in at least a first direction in a plane of the first glazing pane. A window regulator is secured to the first insulated glazing unit for controlling the awning-type movement of the first insulated glazing unit. A panel is secured to the mounting bracketry substantially coplanar with the closed position of the first insulated glazing unit.
In accordance with yet another aspect, an awning-type insulated glazing assembly for installation in a vehicle window opening includes a first insulated glazing unit including a first glazing pane and a second glazing pane mounted parallel to and spaced from the first glazing pane. A spacer is positioned between the first glazing pane and the second glazing pane. A second insulated glazing unit includes a third glazing pane and a fourth glazing pane mounted parallel to and spaced from the third glazing pane. A spacer is positioned between the third glazing pane and the fourth glazing pane. Mounting bracketry includes a mounting hinge defining a hinge axis, the mounting bracketry being secured to the first insulated glazing unit for hingedly mounting the first insulated glazing unit for awning-type movement in the window opening about the hinge axis between an open position and a closed position. The mounting bracketry is secured to the second insulated glazing unit for mounting the second insulated glazing unit substantially coplanar with the closed position of the first insulated glazing unit. The first glazing pane has a marginal portion that extends beyond the second glazing pane in at least a first direction in a plane of the first glazing pane and the third glazing pane has a marginal portion that extends beyond the fourth glazing pane in at least a first direction in a plane of the third glazing pane. A window regulator is secured to the first insulated glazing unit for controlling the awning-type movement of the first insulated glazing unit.
Substantial advantage is achieved by providing awning-type insulated glazing assemblies. In particular, such glazing assemblies provide for controlled opening movement of insulated glazing assemblies, which is desirable for ventilation of vehicles.
These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.